toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zicoihno
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yahoo774 (talk) 21:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Just came here to say hi and welcome to the Toriko Fanon site. I hope you have fun here like you do on FTF. This is your friendly neighbor Alpha here. Hope you enjoy your stay thus far. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 23:58, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Well first u should fix your signature, kind of a bit out of order on here. Second, yeah you do kind of need to ask one of the admins for approval on how your character got them. So a couple of examples of how: He could've been born with them from his ancestors or his parents who had them, which also means he has a scar to show signs of it. He could've been given to them by either direct injection or blood transfusion, and the last is that the person was born in the Gourmet World so has them directly to keep them from dying. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah officially in canon, the way to get them is to be born with them and injecting them straight into the person, the other parts we sort of added to give a wider girth for the wiki. In any case, your reasons are solid so you're good to go, feel free to add them onto the page whenever you wish. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm In FT verse, does Guild Masters go on missions? I mean, on the RP u just commented, a Guild Master is on a mission, I don't think its...oh well, what do you think? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks man! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Pertraining Aha and Aru Hi Zico, I know you are a busy man and I dont plan on wasting your time so im going to get straight to the point. Why has Aha banned me again? In the message that he sent you, he stated I have plagarized from Aru, although he never stated what I plagarized. Another thing is I haven't plagarized at all and that all of my work that pertrains to Aru has been asked for. This includes different elements of his Dragon Slayer Magic, such as it's description, Lightning Drive, Dragon Force, Dual Element Dragon Mode, and even Draconic Sovereign. If you can, I ask that you speak with Aha on the issue and inform him that anything that pertrains the Aru has been asked for. I already messaged Aha and Perchan on the situation on the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki and I wanted to message you do to the fact that he messaged you about the ban. If he did not realize that I have gotten permission for aspects of his work, please lift my ban. Thank You for your time. [[User:Jason_Tolliver|'The Dragon God']] ([[User_talk:Jason_Tolliver|'Bow down to the king!']]) 23:59, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bro Know we don't talk much now anymore, but was hoping to at least do something I haven't down in months. Remember when I sent you videos of songs with good beats, well I'll start doing it on here when you can reply that is, here's a new one I just found. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:49, December 21, 2014 (UTC) No rush man, it's fine whenever you can just leave me a message so I can go on too. Also apparently on the 10th of this month, they renewed it for season 2 so we're getting it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, all this waiting around is killing me but it'll be worth the wait for all of our favorite shows and or new upcoming shows. Sorry for replying so late, I didn't get your message till this morning. I'll try to be sure to check constantly when you send me another message that your on so we can talk on skype. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:02, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Here's some new links I got, sorry for not saying much, school's got me busy and I've mostly been just silent from time to time on TFF due to not many people joining or entering, but i figure I will definitly start sending more to you. #New #Hot #Tracks Enjoy and if you have some time, come on in and say hi, we could sure use a familiar face. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) It's fine man, life is first after all, just hope we can talk from time to time since I am not really for going to FTF. Let me know when you get on skype. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:56, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Same to you bro, hope you got everything you wanted. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:30, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, um I was wondering if maybe one of these days we could talk on skype this weekend? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:19, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey boss-man, saw you on FTF so was wondering if u wanted to talk on skype today? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:28, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Zico, if u wanna talk I'm on skype if u wanna talk [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:27, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm online on Skype if you're up for talking this week, also Shokugeki no Soma the anime is officially translated and online, here's the link if you wanna check it out. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC) You're close, won't say anything else about it other than that, and yeah it was probably the funniest/craziest series I've ever seen. Food Porn come alive XD. Also it starts sort of slow but the story should be picking up after a few more episodes, all in all, glad you like it man and feel free to use Soma. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:12, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, new episode of SnS aired already, hope you got a chance to see it, also I'm on Skype if you wanna talk for a bit [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you mentioned using Soma twice lol, and as for the dad, you may be surprised at his background but I'll let you find out for yourself. Yeah, like i said, it has it's funny moments and has it's serious moments too. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) No worries, I go back to school monday but after class, I should be able to go on so that's fine. Also yeah, artwork is really good and it gets better, though of course it also means the foodgasms go bad too lool, hope your ready too. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) In Skype when your ready to talk [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey boss man, been a while since we talked. Hey if you're not busy, wanna talk on skype? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Guess you're a bit touchy about the whole "18 Gods" deal I take it? No worries, hope we can tomorrow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:27, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Uh-huh. Aside from that, you been keeping up with SnS? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Haha, I'm glad. The foodgasams haven't hurt you too bad have they? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey zico, enjoy last week's SnS? hope we can talk on skype tomorrow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:14, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Boss man, idk if I ever told you about my story, but I made a series called Fairy Tail: Gaia in Fanfiction. I am hoping to use Dark Flame magic for my story, with your permission of course. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm online if u wanna talk. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Yo zico, wanna talk on Skype? figured we'd have a lot to discuss about the epicness of the new SnS episode :) [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:45, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey boss man, I'm on skype if you wanna talk for a while. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:07, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, made me wonder why Makarov took such an interest in it. Though if the new FT is going to war against an empire, they'll need an army of fellow Guilds. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey boss man, haven't heard from you in a while, wondering if you'd like to skype either later at night or tomorrow, just let me know. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:06, June 28, 2015 (UTC) It's also my fault too, I've been forgetting to message you again and see if you were on, but hopefully I can break that. Talk tomorrow then. Hey I'm ready to go on skype whenever you are. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I got about an hour and a half before I need to drive to my class so we can talk now if you're on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 17:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, tomorrow hope we can talk bro. Today had a lot of stuff that I needed to do. I'll message you to let you know when I'm on skype. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 04:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm on skype if you're on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy meeting Erina's cousin? Alice's is good no doubt, especially if she's able to reach Erina's serving rate, but she's still got a long way to go. I know this may sound like a broken record, but Kurokiba's the one you need to really watch out for. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi zico, haven't heard from you in a while. Hope you're doing okay man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hope so. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm on skype whenever you're able to come on [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 18:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Was thinking with you back in school, you weren't gonna be on much with your busy schedule and all. I'm avalible tomorrow after I go get my books and such from school. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:13, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm on whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be leaving though in about two 3 and a half hours to go pick my sister so hope u can make it on soon. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 18:11, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hope things are going well on your end. If you saw the latest SnS, then you probably saw that there's only one episode left before it ends. Good news is that since it's ending on the preliminaries, there's hope for a season 2. Though if u wanna get ahead of the curve and read the manga, let me know. I can direct you to a site that has the better translations than most others. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:31, September 12, 2015 (UTC) This is Chapter 60 , which I recommend you read After the last episode, otherwise you won't understand where exactly it's starting from. I linked you to a site called Casanova cuz their translations for SnS are around the same level as those on mangastream, so you get the truthful translations. Hope you enjoy it bro, the 2nd half is gonna be epic, especially for Soma :) [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:00, September 15, 2015 (UTC) So here's some interesting news: Black Jesus is coming back on September 25th, 11:00pm in my time so keep a look out. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:27, September 21, 2015 (UTC) "Black Jesus Will Be Delivering a New Sermon Friday at 11:00P ET", found this on the adult swim site and the date was last week.. There's even a clip of the first episode. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:50, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so we never talked about it, but what did u think of the season finale? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:13, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey No worries bro, I get it. Yeah, though tbh, they left out someone that was suppose to make his appearance after Soma and Hayama's judging, if you read the chapter link and look back a chapter before that one, you'll see what I mean. And right now, trying to get some stuff done and I'm gonna be getting home kind of late today And tomorrow so if you want, tomorrow soon as I can get to the library, we can chat on skype. I'll message you when I'm on and hopefully you'll be able to make it on. If not, we can try friday since I don't have classes. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Idk if you're still on but I'm skype if u wanna talk, if not, maybe tomorrow in the morning. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:44, October 7, 2015 (UTC) So hey, know that link I sent you, that site got shut down, there's still copies in MangaTown, Mangamint, and the new chapters will be on manga stream so there's that to look forward to. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:00, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I do have some awesome news, SnS got it's 2nd season in 2016, though I'd recommend reading the manga still since it may be limited to only around 26 or so depending on who gets it next. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure man, sorry for replying so late, Today's my birthday and I've been out and about doing some stuff to celebrate. I'll see about messaging you this weekend so we can have more time to chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:28, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Been too long Hey man, sorry for not messaging you these past few months, some stuff has been catching me left and right and I haven't had the chance to talk to you. If you're free this weekend, maybe we can skype? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:40, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Am gonna go on if you're on atm [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:05, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Am on skype if u wanna talk man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Merry Christmas boss man, I'm gonna be on Skype if you want to talk man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:27, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Haven't heard from you in a while boss man, hope things are going well. Wanna chat on Skype this friday? [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 22:06, January 28, 2016 (UTC) sure, no problem man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:27, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Am on the chat if you wanna come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 20:26, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply, things have been kind of busy for me and I haven't had the time to make a new skype. I made one just now so here's my new account name, Atlas1193. Add me when you can and send me a friend request. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) added you, let's catch up on friday. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 20:41, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Been a while Zico, sorry for not talking with you man, my laptop finally gave up on me and I had to deal with Summer math, which was a struggle. I have a new laptop and i finished my associates degree, but I'm still going to school to get my certification. I don't have skype anymore, but I can make one and we can chat on there or we can meet up on this chat and kick it, let me know which is best for you. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 18:46, September 7, 2016 (UTC) sounds fine. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:12, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Username? I forgot it and I'm making a new account. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:00, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I sent you a request, i used my real name, Anthony Aguilar. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:58, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I did, been messaging you and you haven't replied. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 22:38, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I changed it to Phanta9311, if not, then it's the guy who keeps messaging you. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 23:00, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sorry for the late reply, things got in the way, I don't have a chatango anymore, kind of just feels like an old wound that needs to be left alone. I can try and make another Skype account and we can try again next weekend. Just let me know when you're free. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 02:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Been a long time my friend, sorry for not messaging, I've been kind of going through some stuff and well after talking with Flame, it reminded me that I still had some friends on FTF. So idk if you know about it, but there's Discord, which is the improved version of Skype as I am told, are you up for making an account and chatting on there? [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 04:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC) For sure, just let me know when you're on discord so I can find your user name, mine is Beast. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 22:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Beast5410, just send me a friend request and I'll add you. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 03:43, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey man, did you make your Discord account yet? I've been trying to find you but no luck. I feel like we could talk on there instead, or if you have another place, let me know. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 04:28, January 6, 2018 (UTC)